


RodeoQueen's Requests Saloon (II)

by RodeoQueen



Series: Lone Rangers May Request, Rodeo Queen Will Write [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sin Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), requests from tumblr and ao3, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 16,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RodeoQueen/pseuds/RodeoQueen
Summary: Continuation of RodeoQueen's Requests Saloon (I).[1/5/21]- Will Be Taking A Hiatus From Writing New Requests.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Kyrie (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Lady (Devil May Cry)/Reader, V (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: Lone Rangers May Request, Rodeo Queen Will Write [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079480
Comments: 38
Kudos: 133





	1. Updated Policies

REQUESTS

If You Request The Following, You Will Be Blocked And All Asks You Send This Cowboy Will Be Deleted. 

Incest. 

Non-Consensual Intercourse

Anything of Dubious Consent 

Excremental NSFW 

Yandere/Dead Dove: Do Not Eat 

Child Abuse/ Domestic Abuse/Partner Abuse 

Emotional/ Mental Manipulation 

Anything That Tries To Make Light Of A Serious Topic 

_On account that there are many terrible topics in this world, I hold the right to not write a request if something does not sit right with me. I will tell you as such._

Things This Cowboy is Alright, Alright, Alright With. 

Drug References

Mental Health/ Illness-Related Topics (However I will tag it as such)

Violence/ Death

Angst 

Polygamy (NO INCEST) 

Erotica (You Can Be Freaky Here. I Ain’t Gonna Judge.)

I write for any gender/race/pronouns/sexuality 

ADDITIONALLY

Tell me if you want it as a fic, or I’ll write it in headcanon-format. 

This Cowboy Is Currently A Student, A Newspaper Copy Editor, And A Part-Time Employee: She Ain’t Always On Her New-Fangled Computer 

I write requests in whatever concept feels right to write at the moment. I sometimes write in chronological order or due to whatever seems feasible to finish in an hour. 

For you rangers who don’t hear from me for a week, I usually make things up for y’all with fully-written work instead of headcanons. 


	2. Dante, Vergil, and V With A Dhampir! S/O- (Tumblr Request By Anonymous)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _  
> **Anonymous Requested: Hey there cutie 😁 can u make HCs Vergil, V and Dante with a dhampir s/o? She's a hybrid of a vampire and an ice mage :3**  
>  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hey Yourself Gorgeous._
> 
> _-Rodeo_

_**Dante** _

**__**_“You don’t understand. I’m OBSESSED.”- Dante Sparda upon finding out his s/o is a dhampir._

The two of you are an iconic match. The ice-cold nightwalker who licks her fangs at the sight of her red-hot strutting devil of a boyfriend. 

He has a list of questions about your vampire nature. 

“Do you glitter in the light?” 

“Can you hypnotize people?” 

“Does garlic kill you?”

“Does silver kill you?” 

“Does a stake to the heart really kill you?” 

“Can you turn into a bat?” 

Bite him. Bite. Him. Bite!! Him!! He wants to know what it feels like. 

With your ice-mage side, he wants to spar with you all the time. 

On hot summer nights, he will spoon you in hopes you can cool him down. He also goes HAM asking you to freeze stuff for him.

He thinks it’s amazing you’re so strong and fast, along with your “kickass ice powers,” he’s relieved you can hold your own in battle. 

However, he will quote Twilight around you all the time. 

_**Vergil** _

He’s got a lot of questions. Not as stupid as Dante’s though. 

He admires how your powers suit each other. As an undead vampire, your frigid ice powers are a powerful plus. 

He asks to spar a lot to see what you are capable of. 

“My dearest nightwalker, I shall lay down my sword and bare you my neck.” Bite him too. He’s also curious. 

Your pairing is just as iconic. The Dark Slayer and The Dhampir, cold to the touch and lethal, yet soft for each other. You trace your fangs down his jugular, hissing at those who try to lay claim to your man. At the same time, Vergil holds you on his lap, Yamato in hand, and glaring ice-blue eyes at any potential threats. 

He’s honored such a fascinating being as yourself chose him. He is quiet but meaningful in his affections. 

If you’re one of those vampires who’s been around for hundreds of years, it’d make the rest of his life if you’ve met William Blake or any historical figures he’s keen of. 

_**V** _

Again. Extremely iconic couple. He’s two days old, yet his mate might be centuries ancient. He’s a being that could be mistaken for a pale vampire, yet his S/O is the one you should watch out for. 

While he is of black leather and metal rings, you are of the night and the deadly ice-cold. 

He asks questions about your powers as well. It’s more for admiration rather than knowledge. He’s amazed at your strength and abilities. Impress him with your ice magic. 

V reads vampire poetry and quotes it to you as affection. 

“Oh, my Little Wanderer of the Night, I bare you my beating heart and blood.” 

Please. Do not bite this skinny goth. He needs all the iron he can keep. However, if you trace his neck and chest with your fangs and/or ice-cold claws, he will be equally as pleased. 

Shadow always tries to warm you since you’re so cold. She’ll plop right onto you and snuggle you in hopes her master’s mate won’t freeze to death. Oh, if only she knew you were fine. 

Despite your lethal cold and scythe-sharp fangs, you are so soft for your gentle-voiced and occasionally frail lover. You’re so protective of him and he likes that he can depend on you. 

Imagine this. V standing in the dark of a cathedral. On his shoulders sits Griffon, baring his lightning wings. By his cane Shadow crouches. Behind him, you embrace him and rest your head against his neck. Your eyes glint in the darkness and your arms that are wrapped around him are frosted with ice. 

He feels like he’s on top of the underworld, standing side by side with this alluring yet romantic dhampir who lays a gentle hand on him but will not hesitate to bring an avalanche upon anyone else. 


	3. Dante, Vergil, and V With An FBI Agent! S/O- (Tumblr Request By Anonymous)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Anonymous Requested: What if the boys had an FBI Agent s/o tho?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Howdy Anonymous Darling,_
> 
> _Yes, what if they had an FBI agent s/o though?_
> 
> _This local cowboy has no knowledge of the FBI nor CIA beyond all the dramas she watched as a child. The aforementioned s/o is based on Booth from Bones with other crime show inspirations. Bones is an excellent and gory show about forensic anthropology and crime-solving with both heart and tooth. Rodeo recommends watching it._
> 
> _-Rodeo_

_**Dante** _

“That’s hot.” 

Dante loves that you work for the FBI, he thinks you’re so badass. 

While he’s fighting to stop demons from terrorizing humans, you fight against humans from hurting other humans. Either way, you’re protectors of your own kind from your own kind. 

He’s no sleuth, but he loves to watch you at work. 

Reckon this: you have one of those walls where you string up photos and clues for cases no one else is competent enough to crack. You have mugs everywhere, and you’re going through files in the yellowed light of a lamp. Dante sits at a spare chair, feet kicked up on the table while you pace about describing the case to him. He doesn’t really help with the case, but he loves to hear you talk about it. 

However, Dante is very good at telling who’s lying. If you have interrogation footage, Dante can tell if the perp is lying or not. You’re quite sure you’re not allowed to do that. 

Wear the collared shirt and gun holster with suspenders around him, he will get hot under his own collar.

He always enters every room you’re in with “FBI! Open Up!” before kicking the door. He really doesn’t need to. 

If you have a partner, he will scare the hell out of them if he ever meets them.

“If anything happens to them on your watch, I’ll get you.” 

He also likes to watch those cheesy FBI shows and see you rant about how wrong they depicted your job. 

When you’re knocked out after a tough court case or a siege, he puts his leather coat over you and takes you to bed. His little ass-kicker. 

He gets worried about you. Although you’re trained and armed, he’s always terrified something can still happen to you. After a long trip away from Redgrave, he will be waiting at the door like a clingy dog. Once you return, he likes to hold you for a really long time as soon as you get home to him. 

If anything does happen to you, like a stray bullet or a pipe to the head, he will be at your hospital bed from the time you get there to the moment you can leave. 

_**Vergil** _

He’s actually quite a good detective. He can lay down a pretty good mental imagery about a crime scene. He reads through your old case files like a good poetry book. True crime is a contender of things he’s grown interested in since courting you, his darling agent.

If you’re allowed, you discuss how you cracked down old cases and how you handle different situations. 

He loves to see you dressed in your tactical gear and giving out orders to the other agents. The way you can wield weapons with this deadly military accuracy and stand up in court with full authoritative power, well it really makes him puff his chest out in pride of his mate. 

He thinks you look wonderful in a suit, flashing your ID out with this purpose and will to bring justice. 

Spar with him, it’s a date. He is not one for guns although he loves to see you at the gun range, firing down targets like its clockwork. You’re of separate disciplines but equal caliber. 

Like his brother, he’s rather protective of you if you have a partner. You trust your life with Vergil and the person you work with. He’d much rather have it that he is there, but that’s not how it works. 

When you have to go out for a long period of time, he tells himself you will be fine. He spends all day looking out the window, waiting while tracing one of your old badges. 

Once you return, unharmed, he will do his best to make sure you are comfortable. Although you assure him you’re fine, he will still check you for injuries. 

If he gets a call that you have been injured, his protective self will cut a portal straight into the hospital while you are being operated on. He will be dragged away kicking and screaming for his beloved. 

“Let me see them! That is my lover!” 

“How the hell did you even get in here?! This is a private military hospital!” 

_*devil trigger noises*_

He will carry you back home through a portal. When you return he will hold you and kiss your scars and injuries from the mission. Please tell him you’re going to be fine. 

“Although I was thrown out of the window of a second-story building, we got the perp.”

“I expect nothing less from my lover.” 

_**V** _

Griffon is more than happy to fly around and collect files for you from across the room. Shadow likes to cuddle you while you try to solve a case. She will, like her smaller feline relatives, sit on your desk with all your important paperwork. V tries to stop her but she could care less, she is literally sitting above the law. 

He finds your line of work extremely brutal and admires you so much for it. When confronting all the darkness in humanity, you simply reload your gun and kick down the door. Not many have it in themselves to root out societal evil and terrorism, yet you have your morning coffee, kiss him, and leave to do it every day. 

V likes to spoon you while you talk about your day. 

He’s no good with sparring and he’s also not keen with guns. He’s an avid admirer when you go to spar with others. 

“Kick their ass, babe!” Griffon jeers. 

“Griffon, don’t be crude.” 

“You were thinking about it, Shakespeare!” 

“That you are correct.” 

When you go away for a long time for an investigation, V is rather anxious waiting for you. Shadow curls up under your desk and waits for you. 

“Our lil agent is gonna be fine, V!”

“I hope so.” 

“Well, I know so! So quit moping!” 

Once you return, you’re going to be tackled by a very skinny goth poet, his giant bird, and his panther. If you weren’t concussed before, you are now. 

If you are injured, he will utilize Griffon and fly to the civilian’s hospital where you are staying. He stays with you while you rest, fingers tracing your wrist. 

He kisses all your scars. They are a testament to your strength and your service to humanity. 


	4. Dante, Vergil, and V At Their Kids' Volleyball Tournament- (Tumblr Request By Anonymous)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Anonymous Requested: Happy holidays rodeoxqueen! I hope you’re having a great day, I was wondering if you would be able to write a few headcanons of The DMC boys and V attending their kids volleyball tournament and eventually winning the tournament. Thank you so much!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Enjoy, and happy holidays to you too._
> 
> _-Rodeo_

_**Dante** _

Every sports game has that one dad who takes being his kids’ biggest fan way out of proportion. Dante is that dad. 

He’s gonna be screaming and cheering the whole time and wears his kid’s jersey number. 

He takes so many pictures. Yes, he has the clunky camcorder. 

“Yeah kid, you spike that ball!” 

“Nice job!” 

“Whoo!” 

Not only will he hype up his kids, but he will also trash talk the rival team’s parents. 

“Hey, Janet. Your kid sets the ball the way you parallel park. Like absolute shit.” 

“Sorry Bill, my kid’s taking home that trophy.” 

He’s a referee’s worst nightmare. He’s been nearly kicked out of the tournament multiple times. 

When his kids win, he’s gonna throws Gatorade on them and throw them up into the air. He starts clapping and jumping like a madman. 

“In your face, (rival team)!” 

“My kid eats competition for breakfast!” 

His kids will never feel like a loser with a supportive dad like him. Their trophies are either in their room or on his desk. 

_**Vergil** _

He’s the silent observer. This does not mean he is unenthusiatic. 

He scares people out of the best seats so he can watch his kids. He read the referee handbook the night before to ensure no foul calls. 

He also watches the other team with an intense glare. If he senses a foul or a miscall he will tell the ref. 

Another referee’s worst nightmare: an all-seeing protective dad that knows all the rules. 

“Referee, that was a penalty. If you are not as foolish as you look, blow that whistle.” 

He will clap politely when a point is scored. 

When people wish his kid luck, he scoffs at them. 

“My child rises beyond luck, yours was lucky enough to get into junior varsity.” 

He is silent when the team wins. The kid doesn’t mind. While they’re jumping about in celebration, they can see their father smiling and clapping. 

“You have done well, my dear child.” 

“I expect nothing less of my kin.” 

He polishes their trophies with the Yamato. 

_**V** _

V is no athlete and he’s not a fan of loud places. But it’s his kid’s special tournament and of course, he’s there. 

Griffon demands to be present, he cares less if he’s gonna weird looks. 

“I wanna watch the little brat kick ass!” 

V claps for his child while Griffon trash talks the ref and rival team. 

“Sir, can you please put away your offensive parrot?” 

“Parrot?! Why I oughta-” 

As each game gets to the semi-finals, his kid’s a nervous wreck. He’s rather good at comforting his child. 

“You are strong. You will do well. Regardless, I am proud-” 

“-Hey! Go for the face when you go to spike the ball.” Griffon suggests. 

V is the most passive out of the trio. When they win the tournament and the crowd goes wild, he does his best to clap with his cane. 

His kid runs to him and gently hugs him with joy, knowing their father is a bit frail. He pats their head in pride. 

Afterward, a celebration is in order. Griffon holds the trophy in his claws and flies about the way home singing “We Are The Champions” by Queen. Shadow purrs by the child’s side. 

“See? I told you that you would succeed.” 

V never lets the kid forget that although a good heart is more important, damn does that trophy look nice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Celebrating My Birthday? Nah Partner, I'm Going To Update My AO3 Instead. Workaholics Run The World._


	5. Poly! Nero, Kyrie, And Male Reader Relationship Headcanons- (Tumblr Request By @slowkib)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**slowkib Requested: Hi! So what about poly!nero x poly!kyrie x poly!male!reader?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yes my dear slowkib,_
> 
> _What about them poly relationships? I hope you liked this._
> 
> _-Rodeo_

He was a punk, she did ballet, and you’re holding both their hands. 

“Gee Kyrie! How come you got to have two himbos in love with you?” Nico taunts. 

Kyrie introducing the two of you( while all of you are holding hands like a chain of paper dolls): This is my boyfriend and my boyfriend. 

Nero is definitely blushing all the time with you two. He hasn’t been shown a lot of loving affection from the cult growing up, and you and Kyrie team up to make up for that. 

You all help out at the orphanage together. Nero and you do the brunt work and refuse to let Kyrie do anything toiling. 

Grocery shopping is Kyrie walking to your shared home while Nero and you are trying not to die from the giant mountain of grocery bags in your arms because you are a “one-trip” couple. 

When Nero is tired from devil hunting or injured, you and Kyrie are there for him. While Kyrie bandages him, you massage his sore muscles. It’s a very soothing ritual Nero can’t live without. 

During Kyrie’s musical performances, the two of you sit together upfront, dressed the best you can, throwing flowers and cheering afterward. 

Anyone being disruptive while is threatened with Nero’s gun to the face and to the sight of you rolling up your sleeves, ready to swing. 

If someone hurts one of you three’s feelings, they got to keep both eyes open for the other two lovers. God forbid someone hurts Kyrie’s boyfriends. It happened once and never again. 

Cuddles are amazing. None of you want to leave the bed in the morning. 

You’re all wonderfully sweet people who want to make the world a better place for everyone. Anyone with a brain wishes you three the best. 


	6. NSFW- Dante, Vergil, and V With A Always Horny/In Heat! Reader- (Tumblr Request By Anonymous)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Anonymous Requested: Hellos- sorry for the weird request- but could I request some HCs of the boys with an S/O who is often horny- almost as though they are in heat?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Well well well,_
> 
> _You little minx. This request ain’t weird at all. You sure you didn’t base this S/O after this lil cowboy? Just kidding. Or am I?_
> 
> _Ever Vexing,_
> 
> _Rodeo_

_**Dante** _

You two get along like two peas in a pod. The D in Dante stands for Down To F*ck. 

He thinks it’s nice that you’re down for a tussle in the sheets all the time. Although he hopes you want more than that from him. 

Whenever you’re ready, he’s already taking his shirt off and shucking off his boots. 

The Devil May Cry crew can’t stand you two when you get like that because the two of you are the most shameless people they’ve had the misfortune of meeting. If the two of you start getting antsy in a room with any of them, they will leave ASAP. 

But they respect the chemistry. 

Sometimes when your horny levels are over 9000, Dante will still match that energy. 

You know the quote “Everyone has another half?” 

In your case, everyone had another half that’s just as freaky. 

Dante has tried triggering during your romps and it made your insatiability worse. Or in his case, better. 

_**Vergil** _

Vergil is a bit shocked at your sexual appetite. Despite his own demonic energy, your pheromones are a close second. 

He will dismiss your flirtatious and trying nature in public, he does not wish to “pop a b*ner” around other people. 

However, once the two of you are alone and away from any prying eyes and ears, he already rid himself of his jacket and you of all your undergarments. 

“My dear, are you certain you are not a lust demon?” 

“Why, you wanna pierce me with your giant sword and show me who’s the Dark Slayer?” 

“Do not tempt me like this.” 

He tries to reserve the evening or private times to feed your need but sometimes, you will catch him leaving a bathroom or broom closet after you. 

After you’re finally sated, he will read you poetry in bed. That is if you managed to get there first. 

One time he tried taking you in his Trigger form as a means to fully exhaust your heat-like stupor. It did not work and now triggering is a bedroom requirement. 

“Dante, how on earth am I to appease this sex fiend that is my lover?” 

“Do you want me to help-” 

“CEASE.” 

_**V** _

Please, take it easy on this man. He is only but two days old. 

Although he is quite weak in stamina, he can use his fingers and mouth quite well. 

Even then, when his lover has to wait for his fingers to uncramp and his jaw muscles to stop aching, he has his limits. 

He tries to drag it out but to no avail, his Wanderer demands nothing but immediate euphoria. 

Toys are a common thing. Although a book is preferred to be in his free hand, often the remote to a very naughty device is in his clutches as well. 

Your insatiability has him tired out after hours. To be kind, you are very willing to massage and soothe him. Don’t be a selfish lover, take care of Mr. Poetry. 

“My Little Wanderer, your heart and mind are what makes me infatuated with you. It appears your need for midnight pleasures came with that as well.” 

Don’t get him wrong, he loves to see you peak and moan his name. It’s just that, do you have to do it in public? 

He tries his best to tame your beast when you are in private. He will get so flustered in public if you try to hit on him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Sometimes I See Minors On Tumblr Liking My Erotica And I Simply Press The Block Button And Sigh._


	7. Dante and Vergil's Favorite Types Of Intimacy- (Tumblr Request By @ThePortugeseNinja)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**ThePortugeseNinja Requested: As long as you're still taking requests, how about Dante and Vergil's favorite types of intimacy? What sort of romantic things with their partner makes their heart melt?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Howdy ThePortugeseNinja,_
> 
> _Well, I was on break for Christmas. Once the clock hit midnight I was writing requests again. I love this concept, thank you for requesting it. Though I feel like a went a bit off-topic._
> 
> _-Rodeo_

_**Dante** _

Love for Dante is best shown through physical intimacy. Hold this devil, hug this devil, kiss this devil, cuddle this devil….you get the gist. 

Cooking something for him always gets him in his feelings. As a person who was used to just pizza and ice cream, the idea that someone decided to cook something from their own hands for him gets him right where he is yearning. 

Emotional intimacy makes him break down a bit. He’s not used to baring his heart and how he feels without joking. He’s so willing to listen to others and help them. He never realizes he deserves it too. 

Ask him how he really feels. Let him talk about his trauma without making him feel like he’s at the shrink’s. 

If Dante can talk to you seriously, it means he loves you. 

It’s the simple things for Dante that melts his heart. He’s not one for fancy dates and luxury gifts. 

He just wants to exist in peace, to lay down his weapons and his powers and just be. To just be your other half with nothing else to his name. That’s what gets him. 

Domestic bliss is a dream come true. Getting up in the morning together, shooting the alarm, cuddling for longer, doing your routines next to each other, making breakfast with Dante embracing you from behind, eating said breakfast, and spending the rest of the day lazily together. 

_**Vergil** _

Intellectual intimacy. He loves to discuss works of poetry and philosophy with you. Let him know what your perspective and interpretation. 

Talk to him about your interests, he loves to learn about you. 

Cooking is another thing that warms Vergil. He’s likely unfamiliar with someone else making something for him. It takes him back to childhood and simpler times. No matter how often you cook for him or how routine it becomes, he will always love this aspect of humanity. Go out of your way. Make this man a plate and he’ll love you forever. 

He’s very touch starved and used to violence. Please hold him gently and patiently wait for him to embrace you in return. The whole process of hugging is a slow-burn intimacy. 

The two of you like to sit on the couch and hold hands while Vergil reads poetry to you. 

Vergil is a quiet lover. He prefers to show his love in private, although he is extremely protective of you. 

In public you don’t hold hands, you link pinky fingers together. When you’re around other people, especially other guys, Vergil finds himself next to you with his hand on your lower back. He knows other men and women and people in between cannot compete with him for your hand, but he can’t help his inner demon from showing. 

Vergil likes to admire you. Sometimes he wakes up to you pressed up against him and he tries not to internally combust. It’s moments like these he really feels human. 

Intimacy with Vergil is of silent devotion and loving glances. 


	8. Dante, Vergil, and V With A Strong & Badass S/O- (Tumblr Request By Anonymous)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __  
> **Anonymous Requested: Hi! I saw request were open! I was wondering you could write headcanons with the sparda boys about their s/o who’s really strong & badass (I was imagining tifa lockhart from final fantasy type of strong) ??**  
> 

_**_**Dante** _ ** _

“Top me. Top. Me. Top! Me!”- Dante after his s/o throws him through a wall during a spar. 

He loves that you’re so strong and badass. Homeboy already out here planning to propose when you take out a whole horde of demons without breaking a sweat. 

Always down to praise you. Will choose not to help you during a fight so he can watch you from the sidelines. However, he will step in if he needs to, he’s not that dumb. 

It’s so much more relieving for him to have a strong lover so he won’t have to worry about you too much. He’s still mad protective. 

Spar with him, it’s a solid date. He loves when you suplex him and utterly kick his ass. 

When you fight as a team, god forbid anyone get in your way. You’re in perfect sync and exchanging comments during the fight. 

You have several duo-attacks. There’s one move where you throw Dante into the air and he just snipes every single demon around you before falling back into your arms. 

Badass couple. 

_**_**Vergil** _ ** _

He loves how strong you are, how you command respect with your badassery. 

Power loves company, I guess. 

Sparring is less of a date and more of an opportunity for Vergil to admire you. 

During fights, you’re back to back and ready to maim and kill. It’s even scarier than Dante and his badass s/o since Vergil is so intense. 

If you can beat him in a fight, he gets so competitive. Of course he admires you for it but he’s supposed to protect you! 

He cannot help but feel pride when he sees you giving someone an absolute beatdown. He thinks to himself, “This is my lover. She is capable of mass murder and absolute violence. I would kill everyone in this room for her.” 

“I expect nothing less from my lover.” 

He’s a bit more protective than Dante. He trusts you to protect yourself but he never wants to be wrong. Never. 

Literally a power couple. 

_**_**V** _ ** _

V is definitely brains over brawn. To see you as physically powerful as you are makes him admire you so much. 

Watches you spar and win fights with a smirk on his face. 

Although he is not one for sparring, he does let Griffon, Shadow, and Nightmare have a try at besting you. So far, you’ve never lost a fight against them. 

“Little Wanderer, you walk through the valleys of evil with no hesitation.” 

“Just say you think she's a badass!” 

“Quiet, Griffon.” 

Sometimes you do something so cool and he loses his composure and stares at you with absolute awe. This happens a lot. 

He sometimes feels like you could find someone stronger. Please tell him otherwise. Although you are strong in different ways, you both are the biggest badasses in the room. 

You carry him in your arms after a stressful fight. He holds you in his arms and reads poetry to you afterwards. It’s a fair exchange. 

Your relationship is definitely the best of both worlds. The poet and the fighter.


	9. Uncle Vergil Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Anonymous Requested: Headcannons for Uncle Vergil** _

“The fact that Dante was capable of procreation should give hope to many wretched souls just like him. His children are very precious. I am grateful none of them exhibit his stupidity. The gene pool is saved.” 

He is the slightly scary uncle who means well for his nieces and nephews. The kids are probably a little terrified of him until Dante shows them their baby photos where Vergil is holding them with a soft smile on his face. 

He shows his love through actions. If the kid stares too long at a toy or item they like near him, they will find it on their bed later that day. 

He isn’t used to how active and hyper kids can be. Often can be found covered in paint and stickers with his hair in pig-tails, eyes blank and defeated.

A bit more strict with them, knowing how lax Dante is with his parenting. That disciplinarian attitude quickly falls apart with their puppy eyes. 

“You may not wear your Halloween costume to the grocery store. It is August. You will look like a dolt and I do not wish for you to feel that way.” 

“Please? I like it.” 

“......Very well.” 

If you act like a jerk to his nieces and nephews, he will judgment cut you six ways to Sunday. 

“No one treats my kin like that and survives.” 

Can tutor Dante’s kids since Dante is terrible at helping out with homework. Vergil will bust out the glasses and the protractor, calculator in hand. 

“On account that your father still has to use his fingers to count to ten, I have taken it upon myself to teach you algebra.” 

His niece and nephews’ teachers ask him to show up to conferences instead of Dante. He cuts into the conference room with the Yamato. He will not take any criticism of his brother’s children. 

“Well Mr. Ratburn, these children are brilliant and capable in their academics. I am the judge of that. I teach them to make up for your incompetence. In case you haven’t noticed, we are a family of half-demons and if you cannot even keep normal human children under control, do not speak ill to me of my nieces and nephews. Good day and goodbye.” 

Being petty as he is, he slams the door shut and opens a portal outside the conference room to make a statement. No teacher ever asks the Spardas to conferences ever again. 

Spars more seriously with them. It’s not as fun as sparring with their dad but they definitely learn a lot. 

It’s easier to pat them on the heads instead of being open with his love for them. 

“Adequate sword skills.” 

“I love you too, Uncle Vergil.” 

All in all; The Dark Slayer to the World, Uncle Vergil to his nieces and nephews.


	10. NSFW-Dante, Vergil, and V With A S/O That Likes Being Called Kitten-(Tumblr Request By Anonymous)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Anonymous Requested: Well hay there partner- can I request a bit of a nsfw about the boys with an S/O that likes being called Kitten?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hay yourself Anon,_
> 
> _On account I personally am not big on “kitten”/ pet play, I couldn’t get too into detail without feeling uncomfortable. However, you still should have a work written._
> 
> _Thanks for requesting._
> 
> _-Rodeo_

_**Dante** _

He will call you kitten all the time now, whether it is intimate time or not. Everyone knows why he calls you that. Everyone wishes they didn’t. 

He thinks it’s cute and he says it with a bit of a teasing manner. 

“Come on, Kitten. Are you gonna meow for me?” 

_**Vergil** _

Does it only in private. Does not wish to call you that in public unless he wishes to get intimate with you. 

He thinks it’s endearing and arousing. 

It also gives him a power trip. Every Kitten needs a Master. 

“If you enjoy being called Kitten so much I should get you a collar and a bell to match.” 

_**V** _

He calls you Kitten before you even bring up you like being called Kitten. 

He also calls you his little pet as well. 

He’s so on board with this and calls you Kitten quite often. Unlike Dante, it is in a genuinely innocent pet name that goes sexual eventually. Not that either party complains. 

“Mewl for me, my little wanton Kitten.” 


	11. Dante and Vergil With A Sympathetic Demon Hunter S/O- (Tumblr Request By Anonymous)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Anonymous Requested: Hi! Can I request Dante and Vergil with a demon hunter s/o who feels sympathy for the demons they kill? For instance, they feel bad/guilty every time they kill one, cry, and try to make their death as painless as possible. Also, they may hesitate while giving the final blow and may, willingly, let them escape.** _

_**Dante** _

He gets it. He hesitated with Trish and others too. 

He tries to be consoling but after a life of hunting his own kind, he tended to get a bit jaded from all of it. 

However, he knows a job is a job. If you can’t kill them, he will. If you let them go, Dante understands to a certain point. If you let a particularly evil and malicious one go, he will get frustrated with you. But not exactly at you personally, but on the behalf of the people the demon may affect. 

When you cry about it or feel bad, he’s always there to comfort you. 

He’ll try to help you find jobs that don’t require killing demons, despite how rare those are. 

His own peaceful childhood was destroyed by demons. He does his job well to make sure no one else has to go through what he did. He will respect how you will handle your own job 

Dante isn’t too good with words, he just holds you after the deed is done, and is grateful there are heartful people like you in this world. 

_**Vergil** _

This twin is a lot more insensitive about this topic. He thinks it’s strange you would be in a profession that brings you grief. 

He does try to make the killing blow whenever he can, but he tries to wean you into doing it more often to grow some thicker skin. 

When you reach an emotional limit, he lets you walk into his arms and sob your heart out. 

He does get frustrated when you let them escape. Due to how demons have ruined his childhood, he would never let one escape from his vengeance again. To see you do it out of sympathy brings him at odds with himself. 

He respects that you try to give demons a painless end. After what he had done to throw out his humanity and become fully demon, he’s glad there are people like you who may have spared him from a terrible death in a different life. 

Vergil might encourage you to find another profession or way of life if he sees it is too taxing on your person. 


	12. NSFW-Dante, Vergil, and V With A S/O That Blurts Out They Masturbated To The Thought Of Them- (Tumblr Request By Anonymous)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Anonymous Requested: Yolo der, could I be strange and possibly request headcanons for the boys with an s/o that suddenly states that they had masturbated thinking about him the night before** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Howdy Anon,_
> 
> _I imagined that the s/o was reading the paper at the table during breakfast, before slamming down the newspaper and announcing it over the table. This was a very entertaining ask, not weird at all. It does get a bit frisky at the end._
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _Rodeo_

_**Dante** _

He was drinking some orange juice when you thought it was appropriate to tell him that. 

Dante shoots it out of his nose and lets out a guffaw. 

“Babe, I’m so fucking honored.” 

He cannot stop laughing. Once he gets a grip again, he asks you to get into the details of your nightly activities. 

“Were you imagining me on top or letting you ride me?” 

“Why didn’t you call me over? It would’ve been more fun for both of us.” 

If the conversation sparks some heat down south, he will take off his clothes right then and take you right then and there. 

“Don’t think about me, just call me over and have me. The real deal is always better.” 

He is so shameless about it. Nice job boosting his ego. 

_**Vergil** _

He was having a sip of tea when you deemed it a good time to let him know what happened. 

His eye twitches and he sets down his cup. 

“Pardon?” 

You repeat it a matter of factly and he takes a moment to process this. 

“You thought it was a good time to tell me this while I have my Earl Grey?” 

He doesn’t know why on earth you would tell him that so abruptly. However, he is very smug that you were thinking of him. The smirk and the hungry look in his eyes tell you that. 

Vergil does not act as it bothers him afterward but arranges to get intimate with you that evening. 

“I will demonstrate how much more pleasurable it is to simply have me in the flesh, rather than in your thoughts.” 

_**V** _

It was a normal morning. V was having some fruity and floral tea and you dropped the bomb on him. 

He blushes, utterly unprepared for what you had to say. The cup is dropped onto the floor. 

“My love….that was so obscene.” 

If Griffon was there, he’d be having a field day with what you just said. 

It makes his heart pace at the idea that he was in your mind while you did such scandalous things to yourself in the dead of night. 

In a way, it’s very validating for him. 

With a smirk, he decides to flirt back after breakfast. 

“Little Wanderer, perhaps you should show me what you did last night.” 

While you touch yourself, V asks you to describe what you were thinking of specifically. 

If it were of him doing something specific to you, once you’ve orgasmed he will take you the way you said. 

“It would be my own pleasure to make your wishes come true.” 


	13. What Would Dante, Vergil, and V Do If Someone Made Their S/O Cry- (Tumblr Request By Anonymous)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Anonymous Requested: Hello! Can I request headcanons of the boys reacting to someone making their s/o cry?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _My personal headcanon is that upon seeing that happen, all the Sparda boys will choose violence. With no hesitation. I hope you enjoyed this._
> 
> _-Rodeo_

_**Dante** _

Firstly, he’s going to hold you in his arms. He’s gotta make sure his pretty/handsome lover is no longer in tears and comforted. 

“Babe, it’s gonna be okay. Cry it out if you need to.”

After he’s made enough cheesy jokes and complimented you, you stop crying and he bear-hugs you again to “squeeze out any extra tears.” 

Meanwhile, he’s death-staring the perpetrator. If you make this s/o cry, have fun in the afterlife. 

Dante will beat you down to Hell with his bare hands. 

Don’t even try to run, he’ll find your ass and kick it. Don’t even bother calling the cops on him, he’s Dante Goddamn Sparda and you just made his baby girl/boy cry, he’s above the law at this point. Don’t fight back and maybe you might die less painfully and quicker. 

“Hey pal, what you did back there was a dick move. I’m going to give you a chance to apologize to (y/n).” 

The person who made his babe cry isn’t even going to have a chance to respond, they’re already being pummeled through the ground. 

After the beating of ten lifetimes, the very much in need of medical assistance jerk will be the one crying and apologizing to you. 

Afterward, he’ll go back to being your soft red devil who kisses you on the forehead and purrs against you. 

_**Vergil** _

With his lover crying in front of him, he will frown as you press against his chest crying about what someone did. 

“Do not waste tears on a miscreant.” He says as he wipes your tears away with his thumb. 

If the jerk is right there, he’s gonna turn around and immediately says, “I’m going to kill you.” 

*narrator voice* And then he did exactly that. 

Otherwise, he’s gonna find that terrible person. And he’s going to scare the shit out of them. 

“No one will ever make my lover shed a tear. No. One.” 

He comes back home later that evening, not responding to your questions. 

“Do not fret my dear. I must now do some cleaning.” 

You don’t say anything when you find bloodied rags in his trashcan. When eventually confronted, he sighs defeatedly. 

“A shame. I can only kill someone once.” 

“Vergil! You didn’t-” 

“Oh, but I did.” 

“Vergil, no!” 

“Vergil, yes.” 

_Hypothetical mafia boss! Vergil: he’d kill a man for making you cry and then treat you to an expensive dinner and shopping trip. While he’s on the date, he doesn’t notice that he missed a smidge of blood on his face and that you know what’s he’s done. It’s what happens when you date a dangerous man who is only soft for you._

_**V** _

V is quick to embrace you and make sure you are alright. As you sob and mumble what happened, V picks up on who made you tear up and schemes. 

“My Little Wanderer, please do not cry. You know it wounds me so.” He hugs you and rubs your back. He takes you back to your shared home and comforts you. 

Meanwhile, he’s sicked his familiars on the perpetrator. While he holds you and brings you comfort, they are doing God’s work. 

“Ah, V! Your hair is white, where’s Nightmare?” He simply smirks and kisses your cheek. 

“I let them do what I would’ve done. But I am here to comfort you. That is of higher importance.” 

Before you can argue with that, you’re already very tired from crying and simply snuggle into his arms. 

Griffon and Shadow raise absolute hell. Once the jerk is on the ground and crying like a baby, Griffon taunts them. 

“Yeah, shithead! That’s what you get when you mess with V’s main squeeze! Try it again and we’ll make sure you’re dead.” 

The bird and the cat join you in the snuggle pile, Nightmare seeping into V’s white hair. 

You don’t even remember what made you sad anymore, but that person will never recover from their life-altering decision to make you cry. 


	14. Dante, Vergil, and V With An Amnesiac! S/O That Still Loves Them- (Tumblr Request By Anonymous)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __  
> **Anonymous Requested: Can u make hcs DMC boys x s/o who lost her memory after an accident in a battle? Like 'I don't remember your name but I remember I love you so much' ^3^)**  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Howdy Anonymous,_
> 
> _I am quite fond of when love surpasses all circumstances. I am even more fond of writing those moments; This is one of them._
> 
> _Thank You For Requesting,_
> 
> _Rodeo_

_**Dante** _

“Oh god oh fuck.” 

He’s panicking internally and blaming himself for not protecting you. At least you’re not dead, but now you can’t even remember your own name. 

Everyone feels so bad for Dante, seeing how his eyes lose their spark at the realization you don’t know who he is. You’re the love of his life, and he’s just lost you in a way that might even be worse than death. 

He’s always by your side though. When you awaken and question why there is such a good looking man holding your hand. 

Even when you have amnesia he’s a flirt. 

“Do you remember me?” 

“No, not at all.” 

“Do you know my name?” 

“No. I’m sorry.” 

He sighs, rubbing his thumb along your knuckles. This was harder than he thought. Dante looks down at the ground, thinking of all the memories of you and him. His blue eyes almost well up seeing you next to him in bed, kissing his cheek and holding him in your arms. Is this all gone? Is he forced to see you have to start over and forget everything you’ve done together? 

Suddenly, he feels your grip on his hand tighten. He looks up to your uncertain expression. There’s something in your pools of (eye color), a dim spark. 

“What’s up, sweetness?” He asks. 

“I-I don’t remember you.” 

“Yeah, we’ve been over that.” He bites back calling you Finding Dory, knowing you might actually think that’s your name. He shuts up immediately when your other hand reaches over and cups his face. 

“But..but I remember that I must have loved you very much.” A semblance of your old smile ghosts your face, and he almost sees you as you were before again. 

Dante instinctively covers your hand with his and presses his grizzled cheek against your palm, the loving touch soothing his mind. 

“I’ll always love you more, babe.” 

Once you regain your memories, Dante will be more protective. If you never do, Dante will gladly walk the road to recovery with you, your love a constant despite the circumstances. Either way, he’ll never forget that moment of vulnerability between you two. 

_**Vergil** _

He will be inconsolable if you lose your memories of him. It was already so hard for him to open up again and now he’s lost you. 

You wake up confused and sometimes you see a white-haired man in blue reappearing and disappearing by the door. He will have a hard time seeing you gaze at him like a stranger. When you sleep, he sits nearby you and thinks of the times you used to have. Only the moon is the witness to his grief. 

Dante and Nero ain’t having it. 

“Come on, Verg. She needs you right now.” 

“Dante, she doesn’t even know her own name. There’s nothing I can do.” 

“Dad, don’t be a deadbeat with your own girlfriend/wife.” 

“Please don’t say it like that. It is already a very difficult situation for me.” 

One day, while bedridden, you watch as the flirty middle-aged man and his punky but polite nephew drag the man in blue into the room and lock the door. 

“Ah, I never got your name.” He sighs. 

“Have you known yours?” 

You say the unfamiliar name and his sorrowful gaze intensifies. 

“I am Vergil.” 

The two of you stay in silence. 

“Did we know each other?” You asked. Vergil sat on the chair, hands on his lap. He seemed uncomfortable. 

“We did.” 

He thinks of all the times you would look at him with that loving and warm gaze. Nothing good in his life truly lasted, didn’t it? 

You scooch to his side and he returns your eye contact. He stills when he sees a sense of recognition in you. 

You hesitate at his cold eyes. But it seemed whoever you were before liked the chill. He seemed more withdrawn, less intimidating to you than he was trying to show the rest of the world. This man, this memory in flesh, seemed to mourn you. 

“I’m sorry my lost memories gave you any grief.” 

“It is not your fault what happened.” 

Blurry memories flashed through your mind. All of blue, white, and of shared warmth. You grab his arm. Your words found their way into the air. 

“You loved me didn’t you?” He looks at you with half a smile. He shifts himself so he is facing you. 

His fingers slowly tuck your stray strand of hair behind your ear. 

“I did as I do now.” 

“I think I do too.” 

Vergil never leaves your side again. To see that your love is ingrained and stored in your heart and not your mind, gives him hope that perhaps you will never truly leave him. He protects you like a treasure and it doesn’t matter if your memories come back or not, he will love you forever. 

_**V** _

“Oh, woe is me. I am made to fall apart but why does my Little Wanderer need to suffer?” 

When he finds out you don’t remember him, he cries a few tears in his lonesome. His Little Wanderer has strayed too far and like Orpheus, he cradles your ghostly form and sobs for his love. 

He will never leave your side as you rest, his cane against your bed. 

Even his familiars are affected by this. Griffon has lost his witty playmate and Shadow her beloved giver of pets. 

“Damn, Shakespeare. Shorty can’t remember jack shit.” 

You sit, eyes blank as you admire the bird and the panther by your side. 

The lanky and tattooed man who sits by you is very soft to you. You remember him mumbling poetic words to you as you half-slumbered, his fingers tracing your face. 

Nico and Nero do their best to leave V alone, knowing he needs peace after what happened. 

“Are they yours?” You gesture to Griffon and Shadow. 

“They are. But they are also yours.” You scratch Shadow’s chin. V smiles. At least you have the muscle memory of knowing where your “darling little kitty cat princess” likes to be pet. 

“Have we met before?” V nods. 

“Little Wanderer, we have met and our roots intertwined.” 

You are quiet at this statement. V offers his hand to you, your own joining his. 

“Oh shit, Shadow. They’re having a moment. Let’s dip.” The bird leaves, riding the big cat out of the room, the intelligent feline’s tail closing the door on the way out. 

“May I demonstrate?” 

“...alright.” 

Your hand is taken by him as he presses your embraced palm to his chest, his crying heart beating sadly under his palm. As your skin touches him, you feel his pulse speed up. Almost as if his heart begs to be felt under you. 

The sensation recalls your own. Who you used to be would lay her cheek upon his chest in the rising sun’s company, the birdsong an encore to his lulling heart. 

V lets out a small noise of startlement as you place his own palm above your breast, your own muscle thudding and joining the duet. Your face is slightly pink, eyes widened in shock of your shared affections for one another. 

His green eyes light up with joy as he understands your silent words. 

“Oh my beloved Eurydice, how you have yet to truly leave me.” 

The two of you embrace, V breathing in relieved breaths. 

The lovers will not wane in their union, and they will defy all the stars to find each other again. V knows very well he will accept either path you take. Whether you remember who you were or not, you will always look at him the same. 


	15. NSFW-Dante, Vergil, and V With A FWB- (Tumblr Request By Anonymous)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Anonymous Requested: The boys with a friend with benefits?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **__** _Howdy Anon,_
> 
> _I am not too well-versed in the idea of friends with benefits. I hope this still came through and entertained you._
> 
> _-Rodeo_

_**Dante** _

You guys have the easiest relationship out of all three of these boys. 

He is the best of both worlds. 

He is your best friend who makes you laugh, but he’s also the man in the night who can make your eyes roll for an hour straight.

Afterward, it’s back to fooling around and throwing pillows at each other. He lets you sleep in his bed as long as you want, and you do the same for him. However, he’s the bratty one who asks for breakfast in bed. 

That is. If you decided to take the bed. Sometimes you do it after work hours right on his desk. 

However, he might be a virgin. When you find out, you get so worried. 

“Dante. This is your first time. Are you sure-” 

“With you, I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

After that and you realize how much Dante trusts you, it gets easier to be friends with benefits. 

When he wants to have the benefits, you have a code phrase. 

“Do you want to get sundaes?”

“With or without nuts?” 

“Nuts.” It’s not part of the code, but he smacks your butt after that.

People think you two are insane but you’re elated about the hot wall-slamming s*x you’re about to have. 

You two always get sundaes afterward though. Win-win. 

Honestly, if you grow feelings, it can definitely go there rather quickly. If not, it’s a wonderful partnership. 

_**Vergil** _

Most likely he did not bring this to the table. 

He’s sexually attracted to you but he fears intimacy. He doesn’t know that was even an option. 

But you darling little minx, you knew just the remedy to the handsome blue devil’s needs. 

He’s slow to accept it. But once he gets into the idea, he’s rather keen on it. 

Despite the fact that there is no relationship between you two, he gets very jealous if other people try to get with you. He keeps it to himself, but his growls and glares make it so obvious. 

After your romps, he’s quick to leave. He rarely stays unless you ask. It’s mostly done at your place. Vergil would take you to his room but he doesn’t want to deal with Dante’s teasing. 

People have no idea you two have a thing going on. 

When Vergil wants you to do the devil’s tango, he’ll simply whisper in your ear. He’ll also glare at you with this added intensity. This is why people think you don’t have a thing going on. Vergil looks like he wants to eat you alive. 

You know this. And it’s hot as hell to you.

Courting after being friends with benefits is a long slow-burn where Vergil collects bits and pieces of intimacy after the deeds are done and realizes he wants more intimacy than he initially believed. 

If not, it is a bit of a rollercoaster as Vergil can be very moody and you fear overstepping boundaries as only a friend. But the s#x? So good. 

_**V** _

V is new to the idea of friends with benefits also. You likely have to explain it to him. 

He’s down for it.

“Humans have such interesting relationships.” 

Despite the fuck and go nature of friends with benefits, V still does his best to take care of you afterwards. 

“Did I go too hard? Are you sore or in need of water?” 

It’s likely done in your room more than anything. V will gently nudge you, his cane pointing to the direction of your place.

“It appears I am in need of benefits, my dear friend.” 

“Midnight as usual?” 

“Of course.” 

The s#x is languid yet passionate, V strokes your hair as you rest on his chest. You two talk about the day’s events and wind down. He usually leaves early in the morning, while you still sleep. 

When you two see each other afterwards, he’s quite formal with you. He was already rather introverted, so becoming friends with him makes him open up considerably. Now friends with benefits, that really is going to make you a bit closer to him. He’s bared you his undressed form and moaned in your union. He’s always going to keep that in his mind. 

Griffon teases you guys all the time. He knows, Shadow knows, and he’s gonna be so entertained at how V is a friend with benefits. 

“You’ve gone so far in life, V! First you were slipping on trash in an alley and now you’re slipping into (Y/N)’s pants!” 

Friends with benefits with V is like him. Complex but vague at times. You two might cross the lines for being lovers and the two of you might feel that way as well. If either of you has grown feelings for the other, it can be very tough to keep under the terms. If both of you are platonic, the feelings passes over your heads with little regard. 

Maybe, V will fall for you in this time. And leaving in the morning will become him staying until you awaken. But also, maybe not. 


	16. Dante, Vergil, and V Taking Their Children To The Amusement Park-(Tumblr Request By Anonymous)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Anonymous Requested: Hi hi!! I was wondering if you could do hcs of DMC boys spending times with their kids at the amusement park and at the end they take pictures with each other thank you so muc ^^** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Howdy Howdy,_
> 
> _Of course I can, gorgeous._
> 
> _Enjoy,_
> 
> _Rodeo._

_**Dante** _

“Kids! Wake up, wake up, we’re going to the amusement park!” He screams as he kicks the door down. The kids aren’t expecting it but they were overjoyed regardless. 

Just as excited as his kids to go to amusement parks. He drives them the whole way over talking about which rides they should go on. They miss their turns several times. 

Daddy Dante got the full dad in amusement park attire. Hawaiian shirt, board shorts, and flamingo socks with sandals. 

It helps to be super strong, he holds all their stuff. 

He races the kids to the lines. He basically lets them do what they want but he wants to go on the scary rides. Good thing it’s not their turn with the Sparda brain cell, they fear nothing. 

“Wow, they say this ride is not suitable for sick people, pregnant women, old people, and people with common sense and self-respect. Well kids, it’s good that’s not any of us.” 

“Dad, you’re pretty old.” 

“Do you want to ride this death trap or not?” 

“Nevermind, you don’t look a day over twenty, dad.” 

“That’s what I thought.” 

He wins them all the prizes. One of his kids runs around with the largest unicorn known to man while the vendor tells Dante that no, he cannot use Ebony and Ivory to win anymore stuffed animals. 

“It’s so fluffy I’m gonna die!!” 

“Kiddo, can that wait? We still have several rides to go on.” 

Dante even has the dinky cameras with the photos you get developed at the print store. All of them are blurred or one of the kids makes a weird face in it. He wouldn’t have it any other way. 

You know those punching bags they have that measure your strength? Well, Dante is super cocky stepping up to punch the daylights out of it. 

The goofy dad misses, his fist going straight through the machine and lifting it out of the cement. His kids cheer as he realizes what he’s done. 

“Do I win?” 

“Sir, you need to pay for that.” 

“Kids, book it and scatter! They can’t catch all of us.” 

They are banned from that park. No regrets. 

They go home, sunburnt, faces sticky with candy and all sorts of fried foods, and arms fulls of prizes. They don’t even make it to their rooms before they all pass out in the living room. 

Dante buys so many pictures they took from the rides. They join the rest of his wallet photos. 

Lady and Trish are mad he spent so much on one excursion, but seeing how happy he was with his kids, they don’t say anything. 

_**Vergil** _

It isn’t until his kids plead and whine to him for weeks that he will open a portal to this “amusement park.” 

“But Father, all the other kids get to go!” 

“It is a frivolous waste of time.” 

“Uncle Dante is so cool, our cousins got to go-” 

“Where is it.” 

He’ll be damned before his brother is considered “cooler” to his own children.

He’s the dad that doesn’t want to be there but relented for his kids. Another unamused dad stands next to him as they watch their kids go feral. 

“You too, huh?” 

“Don’t talk to me.” 

He stands next to them in the long lines to ensure their safety. He glares at anyone who tries to cut in line. 

“Cut in line in front of my children again. Try it. I will cut you.” 

His kids get first in line since no one wants to stand behind Vergil. When the ride takes their photos, employees are shocked to see he is stone-faced the whole ride. 

“Hell had better drops than this.” 

His kids win prizes by themselves, Vergil once again relenting and handing them bills. 

They run over to him with their own prizes and he pats them on the head. 

“I expected nothing less.” 

Vergil does not want his kids to get sick from all the sweets they wish to consume. He lets them choose a few things and then he cuts them off. 

He sits down in the shade as his kids continue to play and run around. 

It isn’t until they point to the strength tester that Vergil gets up again. He knows it’s rigged. He initially refuses, but when someone calls him a wuss he removes his jacket and snatches the hammer from the vendor. 

Vergil hits the scale so hard that the puck flies straight off the scale and enters the stratosphere. 

“Are we done now?” 

He is handed an armful of tickets. His kids praise their father while he smugly smirks at the people who taunted him. 

“Foolish.” 

The pictures booth is thoroughly stuffed with all of his kids and their toys and stuffed animals. He is literally shoved into the background, all the weight on his lap as he tries not to asphyxiate. When the photos come out, you can only see the top part of his face. 

They all go home, thoroughly entertained. Vergil acts like he doesn’t care and that the trip was mundane. But only he knows, he was smiling in all of the booth photos. Good thing he’ll take that to the grave. 

_**V** _

His children see the posters around town for the amusement parks when he takes them out on afternoon strolls to the park. He’s an observant father, who notices how his kin gathers around the idea of this “amusement park.” 

“Dad, can we please go?” They shyly ask. 

“But of course.” He says. 

He is not prepared for the chaotic nature of these crowded social events. It’s hot, he’s sweating, everything is so expensive, it’s loud……

Since he is unnaturally pale, he always applies sunscreen. His kids are also slathered in it before they go running about. 

Bless him. He tries so hard to keep up in the sweltering heat. His kids notice he’s lagging behind so they decide to stay in one place so he can sit and observe. 

At least the burgers and fries are good here. His kids run about, asking him to try what deep-fried and sugary creations they have found. He’s very fond of cotton candy and how it disappears on his tongue. 

Shadow tries to eat garbage and Griffon is heckling the street performers. 

They beg him to come with them and practically drag him to the rides. He pales at the screams of other people. 

He relents and he goes on the rides. His kids feel awful after he throws up after the third repeat of the scariest attraction. 

They leave him alone after that, letting him recover at a table. 

It’s not his scene, however….

He’s the new champ of guessing how many things are in a jar. He rests his head on his cane as he observes each marble, each little figurine before he guesses an incredibly close number. 

His children are shocked to come back to him and find the piles of tickets he’s won. 

His kids get themselves giant chicken and cat plushies. 

“Hey, V! Not funny!” Griffon declares in indignance at the chicken plushies his master’s children run about with. Shadow is quite a fan of the plushies, keeping one in her mouth. 

Finally, it has gotten late and they all decide to take pictures. You know damn well that Griffon and Shadow wish to partake in this. 

V keeps the photos tucked in his book. Despite the literal spiraling rollercoaster that is amusement parks, he would do it all over again to see his children so overjoyed. 


	17. 2020 Summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Local Cowboy Opens Up; Regretting It Immediately._

_Howdy Everyone,_

_2020 was...2020._

_I had a naive early 2020, a bleak mid-2020, and a decent late 2020. This year was my mother’s perfume, a fleeting hand on my waist, listening to Orville Peck for the first time while drunk on the carpet, waking up sobbing, helpless laughter, cigarettes on the roof, and feeling miles away from everyone. I held the person I used to be and then I let go._

_One thing that I am so grateful for doing this year is writing online again. I had stopped in middle school and only started up again in the summer. This is my first two months ever writing on Tumblr and AO3._

_I only started writing for Devil May Cry at exactly November 26th. I had no idea that I’d get this far. I look at all the positive feedback and large audience this year and wonder where the hell y’all came from._

_I will always owe you all everything. This was something I never thought I was capable of. All of you are so special to me. So goddamn special._

_This Surly-Hearted Outlaw Keeps You All In Her Cast-Iron Heart._

_I hope 2021, you all find the happiness you’ve been praying to have. In the meantime, I’ll be writing works to accompany all of you._

_I’ll Love You Until The Sun Rises West,_

_Rodeo Queen_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _May 2021 Bring You The Happiness You've Been Praying To Have_


	18. Dante, Vergil, and V With A Scarlet Witch! S/O-(Tumblr Request By Anonymous)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Anonymous Requested: Hi! I love your work and I want to make a request if they're are open, how the boys would react with a s/o that has Scarlett Witch(Wanda Maximoff) powers. If you don't want to write about it feel free to ignore and I apologize if I made some mistakes, english is not my first language** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **__** _Howdy,_
> 
> _Thank you for liking my work. How could I refuse such a good idea? Your English is just dandy, no need to apologize._
> 
> _Yours,_
> 
> _Rodeo_

**_Dante_ **

He’s so giddy that his S/O has powers. 

“Can you read my mind? What am I thinking of right now?” 

“You’re thinking of how nice my butt looks when I wear those black jeans.” 

“Holy crap! Your powers are awesome!” 

“I didn’t have to use my powers to know you were thinking that.” 

He will ask you to get stuff with your telekinesis. Sometimes it’s the remote, sometimes it’s to hand him a beer and a slice of pizza. 

He likes that both of you and him have red eyes when your powers are triggered. 

“Look, we’re twinning.” 

When you spar, you’re definitely more long-range and indirectly offensive. With Dante, you learn to be more head-on and willing to land physical strikes. With you, Dante learns to use his brain more by predicting the moves of more strategic and less brute-forced foes. 

On the actual battlefield, Dante always stays close to you to make sure you can maintain a close focus on your powers and not get jumped by demons. That being said, you also make sure that Dante can get to harder to travel places by using your powers to move him there. 

Dante does so many stunts with your help. You have in fact launched him to the atmosphere with your powers before. He came back down like a meteor. 

You guys don’t really feel the need to use your psychic bond to talk to each other in your heads. Dante blurts out everything he’s thinking anyway. 

Although you easily use your powers to make other people see things and to take their memories, he knows you won’t do for sadism and he thinks it’s awesome. 

The Scarlet Witch and The Red Devil. Match made in Hell. 

_**Vergil** _

Vergil is attracted to you, for you. But these powers? Are a lovely touch to an already perfect individual.

The two of you discuss your abilities often. 

If you can make a doppelganger of yourself with your mental illusions, Vergil will be very proud. 

He always feels the need to improve his strength and durability, training with his beloved is a must. You throw objects at him and make illusions, he cuts them and solves your mind games. 

Vergil has had a history of being manipulated with his mind and body. (Mundus, you a dead man when I find you). He is slightly intimidated by the omnipotent nature of your powers. His growth is in learning that just because you have the powers to do bad, doesn’t mean you have to use them for evil. 

You guide him in strengthening his mind from being corrupted. Imagine the two of you sharing a psychic bond and floating in the air. 

The day Vergil lets you in his mind, you immediately burst into tears. Your lover’s been through a lot, hasn’t he? He trusts you so much, more than anyone before. 

He admires seeing you, scarlet eyes glowing and hands lit with energy. It’s like you radiate pure power. After a fight, your eyes still have a slight sheen of red. He has a habit of kissing your eyelids. 

When you fight, you find yourself dwarfed by Vergil’s protective shadow over you. 

Both of you require a lot of control when you fight, Vergil is precise in cuts and strikes and your hand motions must be detailed for a specific outcome. It’s a relatable thing for you two. 

“My Scarlet Witch, we will inherit the earth.” 

“Okay, but can we get lunch first?” 

“Very well.” 

The Scarlet Witch and The Dark Slayer, red and blue. It’s iconic. 

_**V** _

He himself has very nice hands. But he prefers to look at yours, moving about like a puppeteer commanding whatever you wish. He gives you a few of his rings and smirks at the sight of you raising hell with them on. 

While he depends on familiars and his own physical endurance, you depend on your own mental strength. Separate disciplines that still get along. 

V is fascinated with how you can move things and either mold or break the glass walls of the human mind. 

Sometimes, you use your mind to make illusions for V’s requests. Often you spend your time together recreating scenes from V’s favorite poems. 

V is not too strong in the physical sense, the fact that you are just as strong as Dante is brutal with your mind gives him relief that it isn’t all about brute strength. 

V is rather fond of listening to you talk about what you can do and how you do it. He is a bit jealous and if he is capable, you could teach him a little of what you know. 

He rarely wishes for you to exceed your usual abilities, but he stares in awe as you crush whole buildings and heave heavy objects like feathers. 

He feels like he is a worshipper to a powerful demigod whose hands and mind can manipulate whole worlds at a time. He wouldn’t have it any other way, knowing how much you love him. 

This man is a fan of kissing your knuckles, knowing what good can come out of your powers. He’s seen you fix what is broken and heal what if hurting with your scarlet witchcraft. 

“My darling. You are a god.” 

“V, more importantly, I’m yours.” 

“And I you.” 

The Witch and The Poet. Icons, the two of you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Local Cowboy Has A Ko-Fi Now._
> 
> _This cowboy writes for the enjoyment of her lone rangers. If you want to tip, go ahead. If you don’t want to, this cowboy wants you to enjoy her work for free. That’s why she posts!_
> 
> _I know AO3's policy on Ko-Fi links so if you're interested, you'll have to find the link on my Tumblr @rodeoxqueen. My Ko-Fi username is also coincidentally my AO3 username Rodeo Queen._
> 
> _Thanks,  
>  Rodeo_


	19. Dante and Vergil Being Bridal-Carried In Public By S/O- (Tumblr Request By Anonymous)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Anonymous Requested: Can I request Dante and Vergil having a fem!s/o who likes to pick the men up bridal style in public? Headcanons please.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I personally bridal carry all my friends. It pays to be the buff cowboy friend.  
>  -Rodeo_

_**Dante** _

Loves it so much. 

The first time it happened he legitimately cackled and kicked his feet with glee. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you could do this? How are you not tired? I weigh like three houses.” 

When he wants to leave a conversation, he claps his hands twice and is scooped up by his s/o before being carried out of the room. 

“Now if you excuse me, I will be escorted out.” 

It’s so much easier for him to handle Lady and Trish now. 

“Dante! We have to talk about your debt!” 

“Nope, too busy being carried away.” 

“(Y/N)! Stop enabling him.” 

“Buh-bye.” 

Dante likes to abuse his privilege. He can and will run at you expecting that you can carry him. 

“Nero, I bet you five dollars if I come at (Y/N) she will catch me.” 

“You’re on.” 

Dante immediately books it at you when you emerge with a cup of hot beverage. 

“Hey, babe! Incoming!” 

“No, I’m holding-” You quickly throw the cup, the porcelain shattering, as you sweep him off his feet and hold him. 

He’s beaming in your embrace. 

[Nero has left the shop] 

10/10, loves it. 

_**Vergil** _

The first time you did it, was the longest time you were able to hold him. 

“(Y/N), I cherish you very much. But please unhand me.”

Not a big fan of it. He likes to keep a withdrawn reputation. It’s not as easy when his “wife” is carrying him around. 

Vergil will predict when you try to grab him and move around you. 

He’s like a pissy housecat that squirms out of your grip whenever you try it. 

Once he’s settled in your arms, he realizes it is nice to be held like a gift. He quickly leaves your embrace, ruffling his hair to hide his blush. 

He questions how you’re this strong to hold a grown half-demon. 

“Why on earth is this entertaining to you?” He says, trying to leave the room. You giggle, knowing he’s not mad. 

He only sees it as helpful when he’s injured or incapacitated and cannot walk. He will relent and be held in your arms and pretend it means nothing to him. It means a lot actually. 

He likes to hold you more than he likes to be held. 

He does it to you once to make a point about how embarrassing it can be. He is miffed to find you are delighted by it and now expect it. 

5/10, not a big fan, made an exception a few times. Will die on the hill that he hates being carried. 


	20. Dante, Vergil, and V With A Thick-Thighed S/O- (Tumblr Request By Anonymous)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Anonymous Requested: Could I possibly request headcanons for the boys with an S/O who has thiccc thighs** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **__** _Howdy,_
> 
> _It does get a bit suggestive at some points._
> 
> _No regrets,_
> 
> _Rodeo_

**_Dante_ **

*slams the nut button* 

Dante is always down to get you new jeans when your thigh ends up rubbing the denim. He also has a habit of pulling you by the back belt loops. (all thick thigh girls know about the gap your pants make) 

Drive-by smacks to the butt. He thinks it’s amusing to see you knock stuff when you walk by an object by the edge of the table or counter. 

“You know, babe. Your thighs make great ear warmers” 

“Wait, what..OH.” 

Likes to walk behind you to admire the view.

If you wear shorts around him, he cannot keep a conversation without looking at you. 

“Anyways Dante. Hey, Dante. Dante, are you listening-Pay attention!” 

If you sit on his lap, his hands like to wander. 

You decide to surprise him by putting on his old chaps, with no pants underneath. Boy does he get down on one knee immediately to propose. 

_**Vergil** _

“I appreciate your supple form.” 

“I am looking respectfully.” He stammers as he is caught checking you out. 

He tries to buy you the best clothes, keeping an eye on comfortable and high-quality fabrics. 

He goes and gets you nice garters after finding out you are chafing your inner thighs in the summertime whenever you wear dresses, 

Vergil will hold you, hand on the small of your back as your curved form molds to his more structured and streamlined form. 

He will quickly move things out of the way before you accidentally knock them over. 

It’s very comforting when you cuddle. Vergil doesn’t admit it, but you’re so soft and he can just lose himself in your warmth and comfort. 

Wear bodycon dresses near him. He has to adjust his collar when the coast is clear. 

You’re his lover, these other people need to stop looking at you or he will get very possessive. 

You’re beautiful, he will remind you with affirming looks and worshipping touches. 

_**V** _

His hand is on your thigh when you sit together. 

He takes you to statues of Aphrodite, who in history is portrayed with thicker thighs and curves in general. 

“I would carve the moon to your figure.” He mumbles. 

His hands are so cold. In the summer, when it gets too hot for your inner thighs, he simply places his freezing and ring-adorned hand on your leg. 

“Little Wanderer, do you look both ways before you cross my mind?” 

He likes to be held by you when you sleep together. You’re so much warmer than he is and he is grateful for the warmth in the cold nights. 

Personal headcanon: V is good at sewing. His hands are very precise and he does his best to mend any tears in your pants. You save so many articles of clothing with V’s skills. He smiles a bit at that contribution. 

Wear body jewelry around him. Chains garters, leather-strapped harnesses that accentuate the curve of your legs, the edgy stuff. He will struggle to look you in the eye without giving you a desiring gaze. 


	21. NSFW-Dante, Vergil, and V With A Thick-Thighed S/O- (Tumblr Request By Anonymous)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Anonymous Requested: Howdy there, could I possibly request some nsfw headcanons for the boys with an s/o who has some thicc thighs--** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **__** _Howdy Partner,_
> 
> _You’re in luck, someone else requested Safe For Work headcanons earlier._
> 
> _-Rodeo_

_**Warnings: Erotica, NSFW, 18+, Minors Not Allowed** _

**_Dante_ **

Oral is so fun for him. He likes that you basically suffocate him with your thighs. 

Prefers to hit it from the back and admire the view. Ride this devil, reverse or forward he loves it all the same. 

Also really likes to take you while you wear his old chaps, except you’re nude underneath the leather. 

He will spank you. He will spank you. He. Will. Spank. You. 

Your inner thighs are red from his facial hair rubbing into your skin by the end of the night. He’s sheepish, kissing each one as you try to push his head away. 

Just likes to be wrapped by your legs as he takes you. He’ll take you sideways, your fluttering sex parted for him completely as he lifts your leg by the knee, his other hand stroking your folds/c*ck. 

Dante likes to release on your inner thighs. It’s a demon thing, marking what belongs to him. 

_**Vergil** _

Very possessive. Your legs are covered in bites, more marks leading to your slick sex. 

He’s a biter, taking a break from oral to suck at the curve of your inner thigh. 

He can’t get enough of holding you, his strong and firm hands having a death grip on your flesh. 

He’s a tease and he won’t penetrate you just yet, f*cking your thighs pressed together, your wrists trapped in his hand as the other strokes where you are wet. 

(He likes to do that while triggered, his ridges making you come immediately. He thrives from how slick your skin becomes as he thrusts into you..) 

It isn’t until you beg for it that he’ll take you. 

You don’t even know how he bends you in all the positions he does. Your eyes widen as he gets your knees to touch your chest. 

Any way, you moan and roll your eyes under his intense gaze. 

He is there to clean you up afterward, stroking your outer thighs. 

_**V** _

All of the foreplay goes to worship you. V gives wet kisses where you are sensitive and thrust his fingers into your entrance. 

Despite his lanky and fragile form, he’s more than willing for you to sit on his face. He might suffocate, dying in between your legs. That’s a sacrifice he’s willing to make. 

He also likes thigh-fucking. He’s not like Vergil, who does it to make you into a wanton little mewling thing begging for release. He does it in a languid fashion to make you truly feel good for a long time. 

He likes to feel cradled by the softness and the muscle of your thighs, sighing as he gently thrusts into you. 

He usually kneels on the mattress, his hands holding yours, watching your form heave breaths and quiver. 

He wants to observe you the entire time but he doesn’t want to release immediately. He ends up moaning right on your neck, as you pull his dark hair and scratch his tattooed skin. 

Your skin is covered with small finger-long bruises from the transpired events. He kisses each one and massages your legs as you cuddle him. 


	22. NSFW-What Dante, Vergil, Trish, and V Do To Show They Want To Get Intimate- (Tumblr Request By Anonymous)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would Dante, Vergil, Trish, and V do when they want to get intimate with their s/o? *wink wink*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Howdy Anon,_
> 
> _Ask and you shall receive. Congrats on being the first person to request Trish._
> 
> _Yeehaws and Kisses,_
> 
> _Rodeo_
> 
> PS- V WAS ADDED VIA AO3 REQUEST BY @VERGILSDEMONSLAYERGIRLFRIEND

_**Dante** _

This idiot is not smooth when he makes it clear he wants to bed you. 

He’d grab you by the hip and growl softly in your ear. 

Along with cheesy pick-up lines and straight-up raunchy comments. 

“Is that a sword in my pants or am I just happy to see you?” 

“You look good in that shirt, but you’d look even better with it off.” 

If he’s really going for it, he’ll make pelvic thrust motions in public while you’re talking to someone. Only you can see it and it’s so hard to keep a conversation with the other person. 

The fact that Dante has a huge d*ck and wears ridiculously tight pants makes it so obvious when he wants you. Just glance down and nod or something. Make your life easier. 

He’ll also whine a little bit if you’re not picking up. 

He has the nerve in him to ask you up-front but it’s more fun to watch you squirm a little bit. 

And he has the audacity to do the Michael Jackson groin grab all the time. One time he did it to you in front of Lady and she kicked him where it hurt. 

“Oh come on Lady! I need these for later!” 

“Dante oh my god.” 

_**Vergil** _

He’s less embarrassing than his brother, that’s for sure. However, it’s so much harder for him to tell you he’s in the mood. 

I feel like he’s a lot more awkward, despite the many headcanons that he’s a charmer. 

He stares at you a lot more, a predatory glaze in his eyes. 

He also tends to caress your hand if it’s nearby. 

He purrs a little bit to your embrace. 

During times like this, he gets pissy if other people try to take you away from him.

Vergil likely takes you to a more private place to discuss what he would like to do. 

“My dear, I would like to have you as of now.” 

In the comfort of your shared room, he is more upfront with his desires. 

Please do not tease him in public he will not know what to do. 

_**Trish** _

She is so much smoother than the other two idiots. 

If Trish is your significant other, you won’t have a problem at all with her way of saying she wants you. 

She’ll trace your jaw or your cheek and look at you with half-lidded eyes. 

She looks at your lips a lot and smiles. 

She’ll also wink at you a lot. 

“It’s a little hot in here, why don’t you take this off?” She says as she places a finger on the neckline of your shirt.

Trish will push her chest out a little bit and lean to you. That’s the kicker. If you can’t tell by now she wants you, she’ll take your hand and bring you to your room. 

“Why don’t we take this somewhere else, hm?” 

_**V** _

Very subtle yet in your face. He internally implodes asking to be intimate with you. However, he just sounds more breathy and desperate for your midnight touch. He plays it off better.

The familiars are attached to his feelings. Shadow may bring you dead things or Griffon fluffs out his feathers and flirts with you on V’s behalf. 

“Ya know, either V left his cane in his pants or he’s just happy to see ya!” 

He fixates on your face and your form, lust in his gaze. When he’s talking to you, his voice gets huskier and his eyes flit from your eyes to your mouth. 

This man will lick his lips around you. Honestly, if you can’t detect the raw desire coming off his frame, someone will have to smack you upside the head and tell it to you. 

“Either go get laid or go to horny jail! I’m sick of watching this weird repressed Victorian-era yearning.” Dante shoves you and V out of his shop. Good riddance. Lovers these days...

V isn’t one for public displays of wanting to lay with you. He would much rather wait for the two of you to be alone or get home. 

“My little midnight dove, will you sing for me tonight?” He asks as he tilts your chin to meet eyes with his own dilated pupils. 


	23. What Kind Of Personality Traits Do The DMC Boys Fall For?- (Tumblr Request By Anonymous)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __  
>  **Anonymous Requested: hi! I was wondering what kind of person the boys would be attracted to? like personality wise what would make them get a crush on someone? thank you so much!!**   
> 

**_Dante_ **

Kind-hearted. Period. 

Someone sassy and/or funny would be nice. He loves to just mess about and banter with someone. 

Accepting. This world has been unkind to Dante for his differences and always separates him to be alone between demons and humans. Just let him be Dante, your friend and perhaps your lover, not the devil hunter or the son of Sparda. Accept him as he comes to you and he will never leave.

Can cook, because he sure as shit can’t cook for the life of him. If not, at least be down for some pizza and beer. 

Able to listen to his feelings even when he doesn’t express them. He’s very bad at communication and hiding how he really feels. 

Dante is a lot of sass hiding a lot of sad, please be able to see that and help him out. Sometimes just a hug and telling him he’s not alone is enough for him to fall for you. 

He is attracted to people who have their life a bit more put together than his. It gives him a higher standard to look upon. You pay your bills on time and your landlord actually likes you? Holy shiit. 

_**Vergil** _

Understanding. He’s been misunderstood for a long time. He needs someone who can just accept him and not make assumptions to act upon. 

Can appreciate a good book or poetry. Can keep an intellectual conversation. 

Probably someone who is strong. It doesn’t have to be physical. It can be a sense of unwavering self-respect and dignity or mental endurance. 

Maybe someone a little bit more withdrawn. After a lifetime of chaos and recently living with Dante, he needs a person who radiates peace. 

He likes someone who is alright with silence. His monologue is internal. 

Be willing to put up with his instincts to shun. It’s a defense mechanism.

He can be so so stubborn. He’d fall for someone who can tell him to stop and look away from what he is accustomed to. Vergil is an example of a path constantly tread upon becoming the only road one can walk. Take his hand firmly and show him something new. He can’t do it alone. 

He wants to be protected and loved but he has walls he’s put up from years of not having that. Be a stubborn friend-to-lover and watch this blue bud bloom from your constant presence in his life. 

_**V** _

Firstly, you have to be willing to talk to him a lot. He will build a bridge where you lay a foundation. 

Doting and ever-kind. He also has Vergil’s traumas still left within him, from Vergil’s abandonment and self-isolation.

He needs positive attention. He’s two days old, that’s a baby! Baby need positive attention.

Be curious and willing to explore. He has just learned to take things easy, show him what life really is about. Take him places he’s never been before. 

Thoughtfulness. Remember things about him. He thrives knowing he has a presence to someone.

If his familiars take a liking to you, he is already intrigued by you. 

Maybe if you’re just as mysterious, you two dance around each other until you find matching waltzes, discovering each other with each step. 

If not, he’ll appreciate how clear and up-front your soul is. It is a mural that hides from no one and is admired by all. He wishes to be part of that scenic masterpiece, or perhaps the charcoal and ink painting beside you. 

He actually likes talking to people. Just specific people who can keep to his slow-paced way of talking and way of drawing out the details of things. Sit down, unwind, and have tea with him. 

Most importantly, just stay and let him grow his new roots with your own. Let him propagate and not be alone anymore. 


	24. Dante, Vergil, and V With A S/O With Muscle Twitches Due To Antidepressants- (Tumblr Request By Anonymous)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Anonymous Requested: Hey Rodeo! I wanna ask a very specific prompt/headcanon(?). So I have a condition where I experience body (head) twitches nonstop due to anti-depressants I've been taking for 2 years, and it's been giving me extreme discomfort for months to a point of bringing back my depression. It makes it hard for me to sleep, and I was wondering if you would want to write something on how the boys would react to someone who has these symptoms? Feel free to ignore if this makes you uncomfortable though!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Oh darling darling darling,_
> 
> _That must bother you something awful. I’m so sorry that this discomfort had followed you for such a long time. I’d give you a hug if I could. I hope this work makes you feel better a little bit._
> 
> _Cowboy Kisses,_
> 
> _Rodeo_

_**Dante** _

He tries his best to listen to what makes you feel better with these symptoms. He’s felt pain and discomfort from the hands of others, but never from his own body’s reaction to something. However, he’s incredibly understanding. 

As soon as you express discomfort, he’s right there asking what can he do. 

Dante’s a big cuddler, he’ll try to move around you in bed to make sure you’re comfortable. You need extra pillows? He’s bought ten. You like extra heat? Dante will devil trigger and warm you up. Anything to alleviate anything negative you’re feeling. 

If you have any aches and pains, his gun-toting hands are great for massaging out any knots caused by the twitches. 

He’ll bring you breakfast in bed and anything you want when you feel like you’re not up for doing yourself when it gets really bad. 

Dante will do whatever he can to make sure you’re comfortable, emotionally and physically.. When you’re really emotionally down, he’s right there to talk to you about it. 

“I kinda suck at taking care of myself, but I’ll make sure you’re covered babe.” He says endearingly as he kisses your head. 

_**Vergil** _

Silence speaks in actions. As soon as Vergil notes your discomfort and twitches, he’s already trying to figure out how to make sure you’re still as well as possible. 

If you are showing that you are not comfortable, he’s already there. 

“What can I do?”

In your shared bed, Vergil tries his best to see what position and factors make you feel the most comfortable even with your twitches and makes it law for it to stay that way. 

Stands next to you, making sure he can be there for you at any time. 

When you begin to feel depressed again, Vergil is there to comfort you. His steady and firm arms are unaffected by your twitches as he holds you to his heartbeat. 

“You are very dear to me. I will do anything for you.” He whispers to you when you can finally sleep. You pretend you didn’t hear him. He knows you did. 

Vergil is a silent lover but his heart speaks through the blood that it pumps in his form, laying down everything to bring peace to his lover. 

_**V** _

In my personal headcanon, V is easy to tire and he can collapse if he’s been overexerted. He’s no pushover but he’s no Vergil either. 

So when he sees you with this discomfort, he understands it. 

You take turns massaging each other’s sore forms. His hands do their best to smooth out any knots your muscle twitches can cause. 

If you can’t sleep at night, neither is V. He’s going to accompany you through all of your troubling times. Shadow is a great pillow and heater, Griffon is fun to converse with. You’ll be crying with laughter and you almost forget about your previous predicament. 

Once you’ve laughed yourself tired, V reads to you until you can finally close your eyes and rest. 

When you are down, he is right next to you and murmuring words of affirmation. His familiars display comforting behaviors when you feel this way. Shadow refuses to leave you alone, purring and bringing you dead things, and Griffon goes out of his way to make you smile. 

“Look sweetums, you ain’t gotta be alone in this. We are one kick-ass team. We take care of each other, like an Italian mob!” 

“Why that comparison-” You laugh and shake your head in disbelief as this bird cackles at his own joke. 

“He is right. I will care for you until time itself becomes dust.” 

V kisses your cheek gently. Griffon makes retching noises at this affection. 


	25. Dante and Vergil When Nero And Their S/O Can't Get Along- (Tumblr Request By Anonymous)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _  
> **Anonymous Requested: Hi! I love your writing, it’s amazing😃😃😃!!! For my request, how would Dante and Vergil if their s/o and Nero did not get along? Like every time s/o and Nero are in the same room, a heated argument breaks out.**  
>  _

_**Dante** _

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Dante would exclaim if you and Nero got caught in one of your terrible tirades. 

Doesn’t understand why you’re arguing. 

His judgment depends on who started it. If it’s Nero starting it, he’s going to ask his nephew to back off. If you start it, he’s going to pull you aside and ask why you’re acting like this. 

Dante has been fighting his whole life to keep a semblance of family. He’s not going to let this continue and drag everyone down. He loves the two of you too much to let that happen. 

This red devil would probably buy a 2XL shirt and messily scribble “Our Get Along T-Shirt” in Sharpie and stick the two of you in it until you can stop acting like this. He also plays on his guitar whenever you start shouting, properly drowning you out. 

Eventually, Dante’s annoying reactions to your fights cause you and Nero to start to get along with agreeing how irritating he can be. 

_**Vergil** _

Vergil is surprised and raises a brow at your spats with his son. He’s very intolerant of it. When it first happened he was very much surprised by it. 

However, even if you are his S/O, he will not choose you over his son. That is his flesh and blood that he has neglected for a long time, he will not let Nero down. If Nero is having problems with you, Vergil will need to talk to him. 

Eventually, Vergil will decide to take real action. Grabbing the two of you by your collars, he cuts a portal to some desolate place and throws you two onto the dirt. As the portal begins to close, he begins his lecture.

“Clearly the two of you will not act like civilized folk in public, allow me to take you somewhere without civilization so you may continue your little argument in peace.” 

Before the portal fully seals, he sticks his head back in to say the last word before promptly leaving.

“-And I am very _disappointed_ in the both of you.” 

Nero and you manage to find your way back to Redgrave, getting along finally after braving wherever Vergil took you to get back home. 


	26. Dante, Vergil, and V With S/O With Small Boobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Anonymous Requested: Could I please request headcanons for the DMC boys with an s/o who has small boobs?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **__** _All boobs are wonderful if I do dare so say myself. All in all, it is what is beneath the boobs that count- the heart._
> 
> _-Rodeo_

_**Dante** _

He might tease you just a little bit. I mean, look at what he’s packing in the chest area. 

One day you switch bandeau tops with his chest strap. He can’t breathe and breaks the fabric clean off his torso while you can wrap the leather around your chest twice. He has to buy you a new one. 

It doesn’t phase him. Although he reads a lot of magazines with curvy women, he respects and appreciates any woman regardless of any attributing factors of their appearance.

“Hey, at least you’re not top-heavy like me-hey stop hitting me!” 

If you’re insecure about it and Dante catches you, boy is he embarrassingly endearing. 

“Don’t worry, babe. I have enough man boob power for the both of us!” 

“Thanks, Dante. But did you have to yell that out loud at Victoria’s Secret?”

He likes to cup your chest, with your permission, and see how large his hands are across your chest. 

It doesn’t really matter to him at all. 

_He likes to suck a hickey right in the middle of your chest. Why not?_

_**Vergil** _

He thinks it’s trivial that your chest size matters in a relationship. He courted you for your soul. 

However, he does think that there is a charm to all these lacy and delicate bralettes that are sold in these stores you drag him to. He has a preference for seeing you in these sheer blue lace bras. 

_Side note: Vergil notes that there are fewer adorning bras for those with larger chests and he thinks it’s a shame for them. However, this is about his beloved and he’s going to walk through this Victoria’s Secret store and get you one of everything. He’ll be tearing it off anyway._

Vergil sees your insecurity sometimes and he’ll just buy you more accentuating lingerie and loungewear. How can you be sad in some of Fenty’s best sellers? 

_**V** _

He looks at his own chest and then yours, and chuckles. Birds of a feather. Unlike Vergil and Dante, and Nero who are more muscular in the pectoral area, the two of you are peas in a pod. 

He lets you wear his vest, it fits like a glove on you. 

V doesn’t think much of it, although he does think your small chest size is cute in a way. 

Griffon is a loudmouth who rips into anyone for no reason. If he gets a dig at you about your chest size, V has already shooed him away. 

“Do not heed his words, he is only being a pest. You are gorgeous.” He assures. 

When you two sleep in the same place, he relishes how with your smaller bust you two are closer heart-to-heart and your embrace tighter than if you had larger breasts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Sometimes I think of making a Rodeo Queen Twitter and then I realize I hate social media._


	27. Dante, Vergil, and V With A Wonder Woman! S/O- (AO3 Request By @BeautifulMonsters)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**BeautifulMonsters Requested: Scarlet Witch is one of my favorite heroes of all time (I'm so pumped for her show!) so this was a lovely chapter!I actually have a similar request coming off the heels of Wonder Woman 1984: Dante, Vergil, and V with an S/O like Wonder Woman (the Lasso, the tiara, the gauntlets, the armored boots cause I know Dante would get a kick outta those lol) bonus if we see some interactions between said S/O with Trish and Lady because that's a trio that would rival the Sparda Boys ^w^** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **__** _Excellent idea. I didn't do Lady and Trish's parts because senioritis. Forgive me._
> 
> _-Rodeo_

_**Dante** _

Is the first to try The Lasso Of Truth. You expect more raunchy pick-up lines. Instead-

“Well, what do you have to say, Dante?” 

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” 

“O-Oh.” 

He loves that you look right out of a comic book. He’s pretty gaudy with his red coat and you are shining with your tiara, boots, gauntlets, and lasso. Not to mention your smoking hot, battle-realistic, and non-male gaze armor. 

Y’all fight as a way of spending the night together. 

He will shoot you with Ebony and Ivory to test the gauntlets out. He learns the hard way, yes they do work and now he’s picking bullets out of his legs and arms. 

“I am made of clay and formed by my mother Queen Hippolyta.” Dante sets down his magazine. 

“I thought you were American!” 

“-Dante!” 

Dante is in shock that an Amazonian woman would choose him and he flaunts it. He’s had bad luck with women for so long and now this absolute smoke show comes and raises hell with him. 

“My wife will kick your ass. Believe it!”

_**Vergil** _

He matches your armored boots with his Beowulf. The two of you can be found sparring for hours. 

He is curious about how your lasso works. He asks you to try it on him. 

“Well, I don’t feel any different.” He mutters. Vergil makes eye contact with you.

“Sometimes I fantasize about you wearing nothing but the tiara, gauntlets, and boots.” He blurts, eyes widening as he tries to free himself as quickly as possible.

He can’t look at you for two days straight and avoids ever coming near the lasso. 

He admires your strength and power. He’s amazed how you were embraced by a whole island of strong warriors and emerged to the top. And now you’re his lover. Amazing.

“My love, would you kill for me?” Vergil asked as you stand over his fallen form, blade pointed at his neck. You have bested him once more.

“For my king? Without question.” You smile as you lift his chin with your sword, blue dilated eyes worshipping you. 

_**V** _

V is made of dust and doomed to fall apart, you are made of stubborn clay and meant for longevity. 

He often is found admiring you, hands caressing your strong form and skin. 

“My warrior, you are the earth made flesh. I am flesh made from dust, the dust of a half-devil’s humanity. How can I not admire you?” He murmurs, kissing your neck. 

“You are whole, V. You are my heart. I am only a statue in your absence.”

Griffon made a sexist joke so you lassoed him. 

“I make offensive jokes so people pay attention to me! I’m terrified of becoming only a nightmare again!” He squawks. He lets out a series of expletives, but his bad bird reputation is already lost. 

V is good at braiding. He spends hours braiding your hair into your tiara, creating an even more beautiful crown for his beloved. If your hair is too short, he braids flowers into your tiara instead. You often show up to battle or to rally warriors, hair and tiara impeccably decorated. For some reason, V’s work never comes loose in a fight. He puffs his chest out at his craftsmanship. 

He points to your silver gauntlets and leather armor. He gestures to his own leather wristbands and rings. 

“We match, dearest.” 

He loves you, this patron saint and protector of women and children. Although you fight for everyone’s safety, he always notices you have a soft spot near females and younger humans. After what he’s gone through, it’s like fate bestowed him someone to protect who he has lost and prevent what happened to him as a child. 

With this wonder woman, V finds everything he wanted and more. 


	28. Rodeo Needs A Break

_Howdy,_

_I'll be taking a break from taking new requests for a while. For those of you who submitted a request on 1/5 and before, it will still be completed. I'll still be updating the requests I currently have in my inbox. So if you get updated chapters from me that are requests, that is why._

_I am going to be very stringent about people nagging me for requests during my hiatus. I've had too many people doing that on Tumblr. If you do it, your request will be deleted. I don't work with unmindful people. I think I was too lenient with how I was letting some people talk to me when I started writing requests for the first time. Don't mess with the learning bull, you will get the horns._

_I'll let y'all know when I'm back to accepting new requests. It'd be easier if you had my Tumblr @rodeoxqueen, I post more up-to-date updates on there. Again, thank you all for tolerating me and my work._

_Until The Next,_  
_Rodeo Queen_


End file.
